Not Quite Relaxing
by Chimomo
Summary: Zidane and Dagger attempt to have a simple, private date without anybody (mainly Steiner) getting in their way. Naturally, it just doesn't happen so easily.


A cold wind was blowing across the Mist Continent. Rain, buckets and buckets of it, poured down onto the kingdom of Alexandria and its surrounding fields. Children were kept indoors, doors shut, and appointments were cancelled. It was the sort of day no sensible person would leave their house on. Clearly, neither the Queen of Alexandria herself or her famed lover were sensible people.

Garnet was _miserable. _When she had suggested to Zidane that a picnic the day after tomorrow might be enjoyable, she most certainly did not have anything like this in mind. She had pictured a beautiful, romantic scene, with her and Zidane simply spending time together without the pressure of soldiers (usually, Steiner) watching intently to make sure their chosen activities were "appropriate".

She had _not _imagined herself soaking wet, chilled to the bone, her dress twisted and ripped and overall looking more like peasant's clothing than that of a Queen's. She had not imagined Zidane sulking by a tree, his tail swollen and sore, surely just as cold as Garnet was.

"Maybe we really should head back," Garnet called out to him, staring up at the sky with a frown. Zidane grunted, crossing his arms and glaring at the sky. With a sigh, Garnet stepped over to him, her dress clinging to her skin and making her shiver.

"I still think it'll clear up," Zidane insisted. "We just need to wait it out."

"_Zidane,_" Garnet said. "Look at us. We're going to get sick if we stay out here. Steiner will be furious."

"I can handle Rusty," he muttered, shrugging. "It's windy, Dagger. The clouds will all blow away soon, and then we can actually have our picnic." Garnet shook her head in frustration, kneeling beside Zidane and picking up his tail gingerly. Zidane gave a soft hiss of pain, and Garnet frowned, carefully examining it, prodding it as gently as she could. Zidane winced, and pried his tail away.

"I should really look at it," Garnet told him sternly. "I should have looked at it when you first fell."

"Dagger, I'm fine," Zidane said again, forcing a grin. "I've had worse."

"Zidane, if I had my arm sliced open right this second, does that mean I shouldn't bother healing it because it's not as bad as, say, the time Kuja _killed _us all?"

Zidane was silent, and Garnet sighed, picking up his tail again. It really wasn't that bad of an injury – he had slipped on the wet grass, fallen backwards, and managed to land on top of his tail, with a sharp rock right underneath.

"Zidane, can I heal this, please?" Garnet asked.

"I don't want you to waste your energy!" Zidane insisted.

"It's not a _waste_. A waste would be using Cure on a papercut. I want to help you, Zidane. Please. I hate seeing you hurt," Garnet said softly, looking imploringly at him.

Zidane stared at her for a moment, before flicking his tail, sighing, and nodding. "Go ahead."

Garnet took a firm hold on Zidane's tail, trying to ignore his sharp cry when she pushed the fur back to see the actual injury. She closed her eyes, and began to gather her magic, feeling the power coursing through her body until there was a pleasant tingling at the very tips of her fingers. She opened her eyes to see the familiar, shimmering golden circle had gathered around her feet.

"Cure," she said quietly, closing her eyes again, and let her magic loose, picturing Zidane's healed tail as clearly as she could in her mind. She heard Zidane sigh in relief, and opened her eyes. Zidane was grinning at her.

"I love it when you use your magic on me. It feels so good."

"_Zidane!_" Garnet chided. "I just healed you – don't turn it into something perverted.

"Sorry, sorry," Zidane laughed. "Thanks, Dagger. It feels better now, that's for sure."

"Does that mean you'll let us head back to the castle?" Garnet asked hopefully.

"Nah, I'm kind of enjoying this. Your dress is normally this _lovely _shade of off-white, and when it's soaking wet it's -"

Garnet squeaked, and looked down at her clothes. Her dress was indeed rather see-through at the moment, giving Zidane a fine view of her body. Garnet quickly covered herself, her face turning rather pink. Zidane laughed affectionately, and quickly pulled off his vest, draping it over her shoulders. Garnet shivered, pulling it more tightly around her.

"You cold?" Zidane asked her. Garnet nodded quickly, and Zidane shifted a little bit, uncrossing his legs and leaning towards Garnet. He reached forward, pulling her in towards him until they were pressed together, his arms around her shoulders, his nose in her hair. Garnet's eyes widened in surprise before they closed slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, breathing each other in, holding each other tightly, barely feeling the cold deluge that continued to pour down onto them. It was only a sudden rumble of thunder in the distance that made Garnet jump, pulling back from Zidane in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Zidane asked her, opening his eyes.

"Nothing," Garnet said quickly, her eyes scanning the horizon quickly, her tone a little too frantic.

"Dagger..."

"It's nothing, Zidane. I'm fine," Garnet assured him again, shaking her head.

"If you say so," Zidane said reluctantly, and gently pulled her back towards him when another distant rumble of thunder sounded, and Garnet suddenly sat up again. "Seriously, Dagger, are you okay?"

"It's just... We shouldn't be sitting near a tree if there's thunder!" Garnet blurted out in a high-pitched voice. "My mother always taught me it wasn't safe. In fact, we should probably go. Now. Just to be safe."

"What? That storm isn't anywhere near us. We're perfectly safe," Zidane pointed out, yawning. Garnet winced as yet another rumble of thunder was heard, slightly louder, but she reluctantly leaned back in, shaking slightly.

A boom of thunder shook the ground around them, and Garnet shrieked, clinging to Zidane and burying her face in his neck. She was shaking, and not from the cold – Zidane narrowed his eyes, and inclined his ear slightly towards Garnet. She was crying quietly, barely audible under the sound of the rain.

"Wait... Dagger, are you scared of thunder?"

Another crash of thunder answered his question, Dagger screamed again, and began to sob, nodding frantically. Zidane cursed softly, and gently wrapped his arms around her, murmuring soft words of comfort.

"Can we go inside now?" Garnet whimpered.

"Do you think you can move?" Zidane asked her calmly. "It's alright if you're too frightened to."

Garnet took a deep breath, and began to stand, when a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and she shook her head desperately, hiding her face again.

"You know, Blank is terrified of thunder, too," Zidane told her. "When we were little, he'd always run to his bed and hide under his blankets. Cinna and I always teased him about it – we really were little shits about it. Did you hide as a kid?"

"I still do," Garnet whispered, still clinging to Zidane's neck, not looking up for fear of seeing more lightning.

"Well, Blank did it every single time. And we'd make fun of him every time, until we were both about 10."

"What happened then?"

"Marcus beat us up. Asked us how we'd feel if he and Blank made fun of Cinna every time he slept with a candle by his bed because he was scared of the dark, or made fun of me whenever I saw a dragon of any kind and had a meltdown. Even puppets in our shows would set me off."

"You were scared of dragons?" Garnet asked quietly.

"Terrified. I only got over it when I was 15, and even now I'm never entirely comfortable around them," Zidane explained. "Look, what I'm saying is... It's normal to have fears. We all have them, and so we all know what it's like when we're faced with them. So if you can't move because of how scared you are, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I just want to go home," Garnet said hoarsely.

"I know," Zidane said soothingly, running a hand through her dripping wet hair. "Let's get you home, okay? Hold onto me. If you need to cover your ears, you can do that." Garnet nodded, and Zidane lifted her up carefully onto his lap, and when he was sure he had a firm grip on her, stood up slowly.

"We're going to start moving now, okay?" he told her, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her temple. "It'll be okay. I'll get you home."

"Thank you," Garnet mumbled. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's no problem. I hate seeing you upset, Dagger. I'd do anything to help you out, and carrying you back to Alexandria isn't the most trying of tasks," he said tenderly. "Now, let's get going. Hold on tight – I'm going to run!" He waited until he was sure she was holding on as tightly as she could, tightened his own grip on her, and began to sprint, gritting his teeth as the rain battered his face, blurring his vision. They weren't that far out from Alexandria, but it was still a few minutes to the gate, and Zidane didn't want to slip and fall again.

By the time they reached the gate, the storm was almost directly overhead, thunder crackling overhead as if Vivi himself had cast Thundaga. Garnet was sobbing inconsolably, no longer hanging onto Zidane, but desperately trying to cover her ears. Zidane knocked on the gate loudly and quickly, looking up to the lookout.

"Hello?" he shouted. "Can you let us in?"

A guard poked her head out, squinting through the rain to try and see who was there. She spotted Zidane, and her eyes moved slightly down until she recognized Garnet in his arms.

"Your Majesty!" she cried. "Of course, come in at once!" Almost instantly, the gate began to open, and Zidane hurried through it, racing through the streets as if he had Haste cast upon him. The streets were completely deserted – not even the town guards wanted to be outside in such a storm.

"Damn, there's nobody at the boat," Zidane snapped when they reached the dock. "And it's on the other side. I guess _everyone _is inside."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" wailed a loud voice from across the river. Zidane winced. He knew that voice. He looked out, trying to see who was running towards them. A soft clanking noise was soon audible, growing louder and louder as a large figure appeared, running towards the dock.

"Rusty! Give us a hand, would you?" Zidane called, gesturing at the boat.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE QUEEN?" Steiner roared, staring at Garnet.

"I haven't -"

"SILENCE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER?"

"She's just -"

"NO EXCUSES! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Well, I _would_, but you -"

"DO NOT TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"Would you just shut up?" Zidane shouted finally. "I didn't DO anything, it's the damn thunder! Now do us a favour and get the boat across so we can get her inside! This is just making it _worse!_"

"Why, you... Fine," Steiner grumbled, stomping onto the boat. "But only for Her Majesty!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever happened to 'following me to kingdom come' or whatever?" Zidane muttered to himself. "Just hang on, Dagger. We'll get you inside in no time."

When the boat finally reached them, Zidane leaped on, and sat, cradling Garnet in his arms.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Steiner asked suspiciously, glaring at Zidane.

"Well, she will be once you get us to the castle," Zidane snapped. Steiner huffed, and turned back to the oar, beginning to row as quickly as he could (which wasn't very fast at all).

The boat hadn't even reached the other side when Zidane stood again, pressed Garnet against him, and jumped as far as he could, staggering a little as he landed on the slippery dock.

"Thanks, Rusty!" he shouted behind him as he took off again, running right past a pair of castle guards who were standing by entrance to the castle.

He finally stopped when he reached Garnet's room. He kicked open the door, and walked inside, knowing that the maids would probably give him a lecture for getting the floor so wet.

"Is it okay to let you down?" he asked her, and Garnet nodded shakily, still sniffling a little. He lowered her down until her feet touched the floor, and slowly let go, steadying her. "You okay?"

"I should be now," Garnet replied quietly. "It's not so bad when I'm inside. Thank you for getting me inside, Zidane."

"Hey, like I said, it's no problem. Want me to call Beatrix to get you changed into something warm?" he offered, already starting for the door, when Garnet grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Stay for a bit?" she pleaded, gripping onto his cuff. "I don't want to be alone right now, not even in the few minutes it would take for Beatrix to get here."

"You need to change clothes, Dagger," Zidane pointed out. "I imagine you'll want your privacy."

"Honestly, Zidane, you choose now to be honourable about that sort of thing?" Garnet asked, exasperated. "It's fine. You can just... Just turn around or something."

"Would the something option allow me to _not _be turned around?"

"Zidane."

"Hey, I know, I know. I won't look," Zidane said with a chuckle, turning around. "Not like I haven't seen you before."

"Shall I call Steiner?" Garnet threatened, moving towards her wardrobe. "I'm sure he'll take care of the whole situation."

"No, no, that's okay," Zidane said quickly. "I'll stay turned around."

"Good. Just wait there for a second, okay? I won't take long."

Zidane nodded, and put his hands in his pockets, staring up at the wall. He absent-mindedly began to hum, his eyes glazing over as he zoned out.

"Why are you humming that?" Garnet asked him suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, beginning to turn, when he suddenly realized he probably shouldn't, and turned back sharply.

"You're humming our song. Why?"

"I dunno, I just... felt like it?" Zidane said with a shrug. "It reminds me of you. I guess I tend to hum it whenever I think of you."

"_Please _tell me you weren't thinking... _those _sorts of thoughts."

"Why not? You didn't seem to mind _those _thoughts two days ago -" Zidane began, Garnet's groan cutting him off. "Relax, I wasn't thinking of that. I was just thinking about you in general. People tend to do that."

"Tend to do what? Think about me? Maybe if their name is Steiner," Garnet scoffed.

"No, silly, not think of _you _in particular. I meant that people tend to think about the person they love," Zidane said pointedly. "So I would be a little alarmed if Steiner thought about you the way I do. Really alarmed, actually."

"Oh..." Garnet gasped, turning faintly pink. "Umm... you can turn around, now."

Zidane turned around, and grinned at her. "There. Much better. Do you have anything I could wear?"

"Not unless you want to wear a gown," Garnet said apologetically.

"Damn. Well, that's okay. I'll just take my shirt off, then – it's not really doing me much good at the moment," he laughed, gesturing at his white shirt, completely soaked through. He pulled it off, and threw it onto a chair. "Don't worry, I won't take my pants off unless you ask me to... Dagger?"

Garnet was fairly pink in the face, and was just staring at Zidane, the smallest trace of a smile on her face.

"Uh, Dagger? What's wrong, are you mesmerized by my good looks?" Zidane teased her, taking a step towards her. Garnet's eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"Well, I... Oh, shut up!" she moaned when Zidane burst into laughter. "Zi_dane_!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Let's just sit down, shall we?" Garnet sighed, heading over to her bed. Zidane moved to join her, but Garnet shook her head. "Sorry, Zidane, you're... kind of still soaking wet. Why don't you pull up a chair, instead?"

"Cruel."

"I don't exactly want to sleep on a wet bed. It's not very pleasant."

"I guess not. You should spent some time in Burmecia," Zidane said with a grin. "They don't mind things getting wet."

"I've been to Burmecia, you know," Garnet said. "I visited once."

"Oh? When was this?"

"When you were – well, you know. I visited soon after the Iifa Tree settled to see Freya, and to meet with Puck. I had to meet with all the leaders of the Mist Continent, you know."

"So, Puck and Cid."

"Yes. I had to meet with them to discuss how we were to rebuild the Mist Continent. So I _have _spent time in Burmecia," Garnet insisted. "Even if I spent most of it inside."

"I remember _my _last time in Burmecia..."

"I'm sure it was a very cheerful time," Garnet said dryly. "So let's just not talk about it. Oh, Zidane, look at you. You're shivering. Here." She got up, and walked back over to her closet, pulling out a beautiful silk robe. "Yes, I know, it's pale purple, and it's got lace on it, but it'll warm you up."

"Thanks," Zidane said, taking it and slipping it on. "This thing is _soft!_"

"It was a present from Aunt Hilda for my seventeenth birthday. I am rather fond of it, so don't get any ideas about stealing it," Garnet warned him playfully.

"What, me? Stealing? Never," Zidane said. "I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing!"

"You're right, how could I? I'm sure you've never stolen a thing in your life," Garnet laughed, warmth spreading through her chest. She never grew tired of speaking with him, joking with him, just _being_ with him. "Oh, just get over here."

"Finally!" Zidane said dramatically, winking. "Are you sure your bed will be okay?"

"I think I can manage it," Garnet told him. "It's just water..."

"Would it make it any better if I share the burden of sleeping in a wet bed?"

"Marginally," Garnet said coyly. "I'll tell you what will _really_ make it better, though."

"Hmmm? What would that be?" Zidane asked, walking towards her slowly and removing the robe, leaving it on the chair with his shirt.

"Well, you know what you were thinking about earlier..."

"What I was _most definitely not _thinking of earlier..."

"Oh, I think you were thinking about it."

"Really now?" Zidane said quietly, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. "Tell me, Dagger, what was I thinking about?"

Garnet stood, bringing her hands up to his waist and leaning in, their lips almost touching. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Steiner burst into the room, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide. Beatrix stood beside him, shaking her head slowly upon seeing Zidane and Garnet. She knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright – WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Steiner seethed, and Zidane groaned, stepping away from Garnet, who sighed.

"Rusty, come on, it's not what it looks like," Zidane began. "We were just... um... You know..."

"JUST HAVING A LOVELY CONVERSATION? OH, I BET."

"Steiner," Garnet said sternly.

"Your Majesty?" Steiner asked, saluting her. "What can I do for you? Shall I remove Zidane from your presence? It would be my pleasure," he added, glaring at Zidane, who rolled his eyes.

"Steiner, please calm down. Zidane and I were not doing anything, and even if we _were, _I don't see why it's any business of yours," she snapped. "Beatrix, please talk some sense into him."

"I'm afraid that's rather impossible," Beatrix sighed. "You know him, Your Majesty. He's as stubborn as a grumpy Chocobo when it comes to you."

"Look, Steiner, I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright now. It's not even raining anymore. Beatrix, would you mind fetching Zidane some clothes? His current ones are soaked through, I'm afraid," Garnet explained. "Then may I PLEASE have some privacy with Zidane?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Come, Steiner. You heard her," Beatrix said, a faint glimmer of amusement in her voice. Steiner didn't move, and Beatrix sighed. "Steiner. Come along." Steiner reluctantly turned, shooting a final glare at Zidane.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, Your Majesty," he promised. Garnet's eyes widened, and she shook her head desperately at Beatrix.

"He won't be, don't worry. I'll take care of him. I'll go and fetch you some clothes, Zidane. Just give me a few minutes," Beatrix said, flipping her hair and nudging Steiner outside, before closing the door firmly.

Zidane and Garnet were silent for a moment, before they simultaneously burst into laughter, turning away from the door.

"I can't believe – of all the times for him to walk in – you think he'd learn to knock!" Garnet said exasperatedly, her laughter ringing through the room.

"Did you see his _face_?"

"I did. I don't think he'll forget this for a while," Garnet laughed. "But really, what does he expect? We're both seventeen, and we _have _been lovers since your return."

"He probably avoids thinking about it," Zidane pointed out. "I'm sure the very thought would be a _crime _in his mind."

"I'm sure it would be," Garnet agreed, smiling. They fell into another comfortable silence, both sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Dagger, I've got to ask..."

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you just go back this morning? When I was being so stubborn?"

"Well, at first it was just rain, and you were injured," Garnet pointed out.

"It wasn't a very bad injury. It was just my tail," Zidane argued. "You could have gone back to warm yourself up. And why didn't you go later, when you heard the thunder?"

"Well, because... It's a little hard to explain. I probably should have gone back," Garnet admitted, fiddling with her hands. "But... Well..."

"What?"

"The last time... The last time I left you behind in a dangerous situation, you didn't come back for a year," Garnet said quietly. "I'm a little reluctant to leave you behind again."

"A rainy day is hardly dangerous, Dagger."

"Well, you were already injured just from walking over there, and it was pouring – what if you'd been attacked? I didn't want to risk it!" Garnet insisted. "I know it's a little silly."

"Not really," Zidane said. "It's not silly. I know what a rough time you had last year. Eiko made sure to let me know. As did Steiner. And Freya. And Beatrix."

"It's not like it was your fault or anything," Garnet told him. "You were just being you. You're selfless, and kind, and brave. It's why I love you so much."

"I still hurt you, though."

"Zidane," Garnet scolded him, "we've been through this. Yes, I was hurt by the fact that you were gone. But I wasn't angry at you – I was heartbroken because I thought you were dead. Why would I possibly be angry at you for surviving? You came back. You came home to me. That matters more than anything."

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?" Beatrix called softly. "I have some clothing for Zidane. May I come in?"

"Of course," Garnet called back, reaching over to take hold of Zidane's hand and squeezing it. Beatrix entered, carrying a small bundle, and laid it down on the table.

"Thanks, Beatrix," Zidane said, smiling at her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry, I'll keep Steiner as far away as I can," Beatrix informed them. "I know you were just hoping to relax today."

"If there's one thing that hasn't happened at all today, it's relaxing," Zidane sighed.

"Hmm. Well, I can assure you that you will not be bothered for the rest of the day," Beatrix promised. "Although I'm not sure how much relaxing you'll really be doing..."

"B-Beatrix!" Garnet stammered, turning pink.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Beatrix laughed. "But you're only young once, you know." She winked at them, and hurried out of the room, shutting the door again, leaving the young couple alone once more.

"So... Do you think I should change now?" Zidane asked slyly. Garnet bit her lip, and then grinned at him.

"Hmm. No, I think not. I'm rather enjoying the view."

"...Have I ever told you how much I _love_ you?"

"Occasionally," Garnet teased. "It's always welcome, though."

"I love you, Dagger."

"I love you, too, Zidane."

**Author's Note: Wow. That's... the longest one-shot I've ever written. :D I'm not ****_entirely _****thrilled with the ending, but I almost never am. **

**I dedicate this story to my good friend Allison, who got me in the mood to write some Final Fantasy IX fanfiction due to her playing the game for the first time and telling me all about her reactions to it! ;)**


End file.
